discordchbrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Giovanni Forester
Overview "The plants all have feelings. All of them do! That's why we take care of them here - if we didn't, the world wouldn't be as gorgeous as it is now." - Giovanni Forester Giovanni Vincent "Gio" Forester was born on December 3rd, 2002 to an eccentric florist named Grant Forester. His father was mostly, kind of distant, but he did make an effort. His childhood was kind of bland, honestly. It all consisted of Gio always going on the farm school trips in elementary school. Giovanni comes off as closed off and secluded to those he doesn't know, but more outgoing to those he does know, such as his older sister Sage, or best friend Avery. Early Life Everything got interesting when he turned fifteen! Well, a little bit before that. Giovanni started high school! Wow. Everything ran somewhat smoothly, until he got into tenth grade. It was September, and just before he turned fifteen. (Also, he was so young in tenth because he had such an early birthday compared to everyone else - that, and he was smart enough to not do first grade,so, in tenth grade, he met a boy named James. James was his best friend - well, aside from Gwen, who’s also in camp. Wig. Though, Gio actually started dating James at the end of December, right after Christmas. Fast forward to November of 2018, they had still been together. Giovanni maintained his grades and remained a grade higher, so now he was in eleventh grade. Things were getting hard, because he had to balance a boyfriend, school, and a father whom was distancing further and further away. Oh, and James wasn’t exactly a good boyfriend. So, the week that Giovanni fled for camp, he dumped James. He made a huge scene about it in school, too. Humiliation wig. Basically, he just did what all sad boyfriends do; he told him what he did to him and that he was tired of it! So, he left him/ Then a bus came and picked Gio up after school one day, and now he’s in camp. A week or two later from there, on the 17th, Demeter finally claimed him, and Gio knew his mother existed finally. Camp Life "No, we are NOT poisoning anyone." Giovanni was a more eccentric boy like his father when it came to his ego in camp. He thought that portraying himself as more of an egoist rather than a torn leaf from what he was at AHS would make him appear to be more likable. However, it turned out that his childhood friend, daughter of Hebe, Gwen Leithon was also in camp. Of course, he didn't realize at first, and continued with his egotistical act. However, this didn't last long, entirely because he knew it was fake and that he wasn't entirely full of himself; being claimed was a main factor which made him humble himself out. He met his sister, Sage, whom he automatically was fond of. Maybe it was his fatherly instinct or something, even though she was older. He was an only child his entire life, so this was a new experience. Oh, and there was that time he nearly died falling off the lava wall, but didn't, because he miraculously reappeared in a tree. Huh. The son of Demeter grew fond of multiple of his fellow campers; his siblings, a daughter of Persephone named Avery, a daughter of Apollo named Eva, a daughter of Kymopoleia named Anais, and a son of Hephaestus named Alastair, to name a few. His friendships were rather strong and he was rather charming in terms of how he interacted with them, but overall, Gio was able to break out of his fake smile so to speak and really come to terms with himself, and his sexuality! After his horrible relationship with James back home, Giovanni swore himself off boys entirely. That was, however, until he realized how nice some of the guys he surrounded himself with were. Then there were the girls. He couldn't really choose, so he finally came to terms with his bisexuality that way. Abilities As a demigod, Giovanni possesses many abilities and also drawbacks, those drawbacks being ADHD and dyslexia, as his brain is hardwired to read Ancient Greek; his brain couldn't process his native English language in the forms of texts. However, he could speak both languages fluently, and even knew a bit of Spanish. However, as a son of Demeter, Giovanni possessed a set of abilities that were rather interesting and powerful! • Accelerated Healing Speed - Like all demigods, Giovanni's wounds mended faster than the average human. With the usage of the Godly food and drink, his wounds are able to heal even faster, like all other demigods. • Flora Manipulation and Telepathy - As a son of Demeter, his brain is able to understand plants when they speak, and he is able to communicate with them via words. Though this may make him seem a little insane, he also is able to manipulate the plants and foliage around him. • Plant Harvesting - Giovanni is able to pluck plants from their soils and not kill it, as long as he holds it. He is also able to do the opposite of this; wither it away. • Seasonal Influence - Giovanni is able to influence and ease plants into the next stage of life, or next season. This power is also one of the reasons that the Demeter cabin stays so green during the winter, apparently? • Plant Teleportation - The ability which saved Giovanni from dying on his fall from the lava wall! Gio is able to utilize plants in a way of transporting through them like portals so to speak; however this ability is quite draining, as he nearly passed out his first time using it. Possessions • Winter Jacket - A jacket he acquired from a son of Hephaestus while he was on some sort of exploration with numerous other demigods in the forest to find some harpy nest. • Scythe - Giovanni's weapon of choice. He advanced upwards to a 3A automaton with it. • Strawberry Basket - The basket that Giovanni picks strawberries with! • "Autumn" - A sword that Giovanni began learning how to use before he left camp in pursuit of his friends that left. It's blade has a curve to it.